


【Marvel】Healed Wound

by ansaamy12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: ※蟲奇異※tag：怪癖※隨筆段子、點文還債殘破不堪的雙手似乎是唯一可以令Stephen連結過往的記憶與現實，而他總會往自己的雙手瞧上好幾個片刻。





	【Marvel】Healed Wound

殘破不堪的雙手似乎是唯一可以令Stephen連結過往的記憶與現實，而他總會往自己的雙手瞧上好幾個片刻。

從修得圓滑的貝甲、磕得似是枯骨的手指，傷疤成了細長蠕蟲攀上那對筋結清晰的手背，女子曾贈與他的破碎錶面已是刻上了永恆，Stephen即使如此疼惜這雙手，也不曾看得如此透澈。

算是很久以前養成的習慣嗎？

Stephen搖搖頭，他不曉得。

究竟是始至愛惜自己的繁華名聲那時起，又或是盡失一切末了，他早已遺忘了許久。

不過作是凡人，留了幾許緬懷倒是尋常。

微顫的指節總伸不直，似是有人用著栓子鎖上了固定的曲度。他試圖轉了轉，行幾個簡單的動作，但只需稍稍彎折亦或是撐起了指頭，刺麻即會喀喀作響，嘲諷他一生的愚昧荒唐。

曾是靈活操縱刀刃的指尖現在連筆尖都握不緊了，不過簡單的一個名字「Stephen Strange」，想想那凌亂字眼反倒成了曾把過往醫生逼得瘋癲的工具之一。

唯一殘存的不變處，大概就是他寧可將雙手洗得乾乾淨淨，直至抹掉一層皮似的盥洗習慣吧。

說是怪癖也不妥，但著實不是什麼好習慣。

洗潔劑與水珠磨除了粗糙肌膚中清晰的線條，有時他會希望在掌痕之中尋得一點理智的紋理，但總不得其願。暗褐傷疤明晃晃揭露他已無法成為醫生的事實，近乎苛求似的執著……真正是為了什麼？問句沒有解答，所以諒他無法回答。

Stephen下意識撕了撕甲床緣處的雪白軟皮。

「博士！」男孩的歡愉將恍惚之際的思緒撈了回來，洗衣精混上幾許肥皂氣息的溫度自身後收起了他的腰間，「你怎麼了？我都不知道你也會發呆。」

「自己的形容詞就別套到別人身上了，Peter。」試圖轉身將頭顱的雜毛揉得更為混亂，就可惜對方剪了略長的髮梢，揉捻一番卻又在瞬即就回至原樣，而非收穫一道對此的咕噥不滿。

「嗯哼，但博士你又在盯著自己的手看了。又痛了嗎？」

怔了怔，他搖搖頭，「沒有，什麼事都沒有。」

其實他可以治癒好自己，那曾是他的願望，散盡一切只想觸及些許的妄想，但Stephen沒有這麼做。他一直都沒有選擇這條路。

他試圖不要去想為什麼。

「沒什麼的話，你就不會老是這樣望著它。」Peter鬆了手，輕緩揉了揉已滿是褶皺的手部，再次收緊的部位就來至他的十指，「暖一點總會比較好。」

男孩抬手，宣示般的擺了擺。誠如朝陽似的笑容，會透著眼眸灑進了男人的心底，浸入靈魂的冷冽即會隨其洗盡，而Stephen的腦袋就會清晰了許多。

「……傻瓜。」男人悶聲說道。汗液覆上了掌才是他拒絕的真正原因，他想道，「你不必這樣。」

「可是我想呀！博士你又不能阻止我關心你，連斗篷都因為擔心偷偷在門口打轉好幾圈了。」

「Peter……」

「總之，你先聽我說嘛！」

男孩咳了咳，傾身說道。

繪著紅暈的臉龐輕緩俯下，闔上了眼眸似是充斥崇敬的禱告，長吁一口吐息，致上他最為真摯的誠意。

「我知道你可能覺得我很煩呀，廢話又那麼多什麼的，但這些都不重要！我只是想告訴你，呃你一直有我在。」

猶如尋常的絮絮叨叨，Peter扯了扯領口，悶著鼻音落下了一語。

「我永遠隨傳隨到，當然前提是博士你也有通道可以讓我直接來到至聖所，不然擺盪過來還是有一點時間，蜘蛛人出廠的打擊犯罪快遞即使遲到也不賠償的喔。」轉了轉眼珠子，不自在似的安慰從喉頭滾了出來，「況且對你來說，我不是好鄰居蜘蛛人而是……」

「而是Peter Parker。」男人緩緩道出。

一個來自皇后區的平凡小子。

一個可以為他人哀悼、為他人欣喜，總不吝嗇嶄露笑容的少年。

一個專屬於Stephen Strange的男孩。

「……對，然後你是Stephen Strange！至尊法師或是真正的醫生之類的，就算是化名或是什麼的我都不在乎。你是你，然後我是我。即使你不擔心，但看在我們是情侶的份上，你可以多依靠我一點。」

「喔？」挑起眉，溢出笑意，「那你什麼時候可以再長高一些？」

「博士！」開口喊道。

暫且算得上是止痛的良藥吧。

Fin.


End file.
